My Son's Teacher
by mangakittenclaws
Summary: Harry and Draco are all grown up and are living their lives as aurors until they're both forced back into Hogwarts, this time, in disguise as teachers. Trying to protect the school and their children, they'll get to spend more time together than they ever thought possible and they realize how much they both have changed.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Soooooo, I got a message that made me rethink my life... (not really) and I realized that I need to get back to HP (since half of the people who are subscribed to are from Finding Love In Time - my other HP fanfic) . SO HERE IT IS! Hopefully you don't hate it... **

**REVIEW if I should continue!**

* * *

"Harry," Ginny began, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at Harry. "Do you have to go already?" She tapped her foot on the marble floor and Harry closed his eyes in annoyance, too tired to try to placate her. He was leaning over his black suitcase, filling the case with his tools, some clothes and the small purple case that Hermione had handed him. "You've gone for months and then you come back for two days-"

"What do you want me to do Ginny?" Harry interrupted her. "Do you want me to just stay home? Do you want our kids to stop eating?" He closed his bag and began to drag it towards the door. "I love you Gin but you've known that being an auror is what I've wanted to do since third year." Harry pushed past her, hoping that the last comment would end the conversation.

"So you're abandoning your family?" She screeched. "You put the boys on the train, see them off and then you go to god-knows-where to fight something? How is that fair to me?"

"I'm not discussing this anymore Ginny. I'm going." He kept walking, ignoring her shouting and leaning down to kiss Lily on the cheek before getting in the car with Hermione. She gave him a knowing glance before turning to Ginny, who pulled Lily back into the Potter house and slammed the door shut.

"She's really angry…" Hermione said as she started the car and drove away.

"Yeah…" But Harry wasn't listened, already busy pulling things out of his bag and setting them out on the back seat next to him. Hermione looked at him through the car mirror and sighed as she continued to drive. In a way, Hermione agreed with Ginny; Harry hadn't been home in months and when he was Ginny would spend the days complaining that he ignored her. Of course, Hermione got to see him and so did Ron. They were all a team, Ron and Harry were aurors and she would do field work with them when she felt that she was needed but right now Harry was on his own.

"_W-we've g-got an issue." The entire department of aurors, sat in a small room looking at the head of the department, an old small man who was missing the whole lower section of his body and couldn't speak a sentence without stuttering. "The headm-master of Hogwarts contacted m-me yesterday." Ron and Harry's heads shot up attentively. "He received a-a letter t-two nights ago a-and well, it has caused s-some concern. I am not a-allowed to discuss the letter with a-anyone except the t-two people who will take the c-case." He gave Harry a meaningful look and Harry nodded discreetly and nudged Ron, who sat next to him. _

"_I'll do it." Two voices spoke at the same time but when Harry looked over he saw that it wasn't Ron. Draco Malfoy stood up at the other side of the room, avoiding everyone's gaze. _

"_A-alright, Malfoy, P-potter, come to my office." _

"Mione…" Harry hissed as he looked into a small handheld mirror, which she had put in the small case. "Are you sure this is safe?"Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced at him. He held a case of colored contact lenses in his hand and stared at them in fear.

"Yes, Harry. From someone who was raised by muggles, you're not very knowledgeable about this. Just put it in your eye."

"_What did he say?" Ron asked him as soon as Harry stepped out of the office. "Is it the Deatheaters again?" A few Deatheaters had resurfaced again a few years ago and aurors had been killed in the struggle to find and capture them. _

"_No... I can't t'ell you much." Harry whispered as they walked towards the doors to leave. "But… Captus" He addressed the man by name "thinks that the students are in danger." Ron's eyes went wide and he grabbed Harry's arm. _

"_Harry, our kids go there…" Harry nodded, biting his lip. _

"_I know, Ron…" they stayed silent for a few seconds._

"_So you and Malfoy are going to be… guards?" Harry shook his head. _

"_Not exactly, Captus wants us to keep an eye on the students and the teachers so Malfoy and I are going to be teachers." Ron nodded. "Two teachers were on the verge of retirement so they agreed to leave if it helped protect the students. Besides, as teachers, we'll be able to have access to the whole castle." _

"Alright…" Harry huffed. "They're in." He inspected himself in the mirror; his bright green eyes were now hazel.

"Good, now do the hair. It's the small bottle in the front pocket."

"_True… but you're famous Harry." Harry frowned. "Like it or not you're still "the boy who lived" and you're one of the most famous aurors of our generation. Won't people get suspicious?" _

"_Yeah… Malfoy said that too so Captus suggested that we use Polyjuice potion but I don't like the idea because we'd always have to be careful to not be seen." Ron sighed before his eyes lit up. _

"_Let's ask Hermione. Maybe she can help." _

"Where did you get this 'Mione?" Harry asked as he saw his messy mop of black hair begin to get lighter.

"I made it." She smiled at his surprised look. "It's a variation of muggle hair dye but it works over a hundred times faster and it's a lot cleaner." Harry nodded, looking at the water-like substance before looking at his hair again. It was a light brown and he wasn't sure if he was right or not but it looked a few inches longer. He grabbed his wand and pointed at his scar. This was the last part; he disappeared the scar with a simple spell and looked at himself.

"And you get this to Malfoy as well?' Hermione nodded and grimaced.

"He refused to have red hair so I had to make a new bottle." Harry snorted and began to put things back in his suitcase.

"I guess some things never change."

"Harry…" Hermione muttered. "Don't forget, you have keep your identity a secret. No one knows who you are, or who Malfoy is and you have to keep it that way." They were nearing Malfoy manor. "Keep the kids safe and keep yourself safe." Harry smiled at her through the mirror and leaned forward to peck her on the cheek.

"Don't worry 'Mione. I'll behave."

"Harry Potter, when have I not worried when you or Ron are off on a case?"

"True… where is Ron?" They had seen each other a few hours ago when they had dropped their kids off at platform nine and three quarters but when it was time for him to leave only Hermione had come to pick him up.

"Oh, he's inside." She gestured towards the large house and her mouth curved into a worried frown. "He and Draco we setting up the apparition into Hogwarts, so that you and Draco can arrive before the students do." She parked the car right outside the large house gates. Harry pulled his suitcase out and walked towards Hermione. "Okay Harry, the headmaster is only going to have the defenses open for less than a minute…" she looked at her watch. "and we have five minutes before you have to go. Come on." She ran inside and Harry followed, dragging his suitcase behind him. They passed the gates and were close to the house when two people came out. The first was Ron, stumbling out, his face covered in soot and his wand in his hand as he coughed into his arm. "Ron!" Hermione ran up to him as he coughed and patted his back.

The next person to come out Harry didn't recognize, he had shoulder length black hair with equally black eyes and pale skin. "He's fine Granger." Malfoy's voice startled Harry for a second. "He found the fire breathing salamanders." There was a smile in his tone and Harry watched him as he turned to Harry. "Potter?" Harry nodded and smirked back when Draco's lips curved up. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," He turned to Hermione who was wiping Ron's cheek "'Mione is it time?" She looked at her watched and her eyes widened.

"Six more seconds. Grab onto each other! Five…" Harry stuck his hand out and Draco stared at it. "Four... three…"

"Draco!" Harry yelled, annoyed before Draco grabbed his hand.

"Two… One!"

* * *

"I'll be back." Albus muttered and got up, leaving Rose and James in their compartment. Rose nodded in his general, never looking up from her book while James continued to go through last year's Gryffindor playbook, hoping to finally get onto the team. They were already dressed in their schools robes, and while James had the regular Gryffindor colors, his and Rose's were bare, waiting to be categorized. He went towards the back of the train, passing the older students and nervous first-years, who, like him, were anxious and nervous to finally take the next step into their magical lives.

"Excuse me." Someone cleared their throat behind him and Albus moved quickly to the side, accidently stepping on a Ravenclaw girl's foot. The girl shrieked in pain and he was pushed off of her and hit the back of a seat before falling to the ground. He hissed in pain until a hand grabbed the back of his robe and began pulling him up.

"You didn't have to push him." A soft voice said and Albus realized that it belong to the person standing behind him, who was still pulling him up.

"He stepped on me!" The large girl shrieked and glared at Albus. Her face was red and cover with blemishes that only served to distract from her large flat nose and small eyes, caked with copious amounts of black makeup.

"And it was an accident." The person said and stepped forward, pushing Albus behind him, and Albus realized that it was a blonde boy no bigger than himself. The girl huffed unceremoniously and her friends pulled her back into her seat. The boy turned around to Albus, his face was sharp with pale pink lips and pale skin and frowned, looking annoyed before dragging him forward.

"Good job." The boy said with distaste, when they were further away. "You just made yourself a target." He plopped down on an empty seat, everyone else at least three or four seats away from the boy. "…I guess I made myself one too…" The boy muttered, more to himself than to Albus.

"…I'm sorry?" Albus said and looked down at the floor, he didn't know how to talk to people but he wanted to thank this boy. "Uh…uh… thank you." He kept his eyes on the ground and missed the boy's smile before he crossed his leg over the other.

"You're welcome." Albus looked up and the boy nodded towards the seat next to him, motioning for Albus to sit down. "So what's your name?" Albus sat down quickly and fiddled with his tie.

"Albus Severus Potter." He expected the typical reaction. _"Wow, you're the son of Harry Potter? What's he like? Can I meet him?"_ But the blonde boy on snickered and stared at him with amused gray eyes.

"Well that's a mouthful." The boy grinned and Albus found himself smiling back at him. "How about I just call you Al?" Albus nodded.

"That's what most of my family calls me… so, what's your name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy." Albus remembered overhearing Uncle Ron saying something about a Scorpius Malfoy to Rose but he ignored it and nodded as the boy chuckled. "I guess I shouldn't say much about your name when mine is Scorpius."

"No," Albus said quickly "It's nice." He spoke quickly and Scorpius smiled at him before Albus could feel embarrassed for his words.

"Thanks. So Al, have you thought about what house you want to be in?" Albus bit his lip, looking down at his feet as he thought about his answer.

"Gryffindor… I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah… I just don't want to be in Slytherin." The boy stared at him calmly.

"Why not?"

"My brother James says that all the bad wizards are from Slytherin." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I'm guessing he's a Gryffindor." Albus nodded. "Then it's completely bias. There has always been prejudice between the house, at least that's what my dad says. The Hogwarts houses are made to hone natural abilities and make them better so no house is worse than another." He seemed to think about his own words before adding "Except the Hufflepuffs, they're basically useless." Albus laughed loudly at this and Scorpius grinned and laughed along with him, ignoring the annoyed glances that were sent their way.

* * *

"I hate apparating!" Malfoy yelled at Harry, who was knee deep on the other side of the lake, fishing their clothes out of the dirty water. "How did we forget about this lake anyway?" He continued to yell as he pulled out a few vials that had sunk to the bottom and rubbed the wet dirt off of them. "Didn't you spend most of fourth and fifth year around here?" Harry looked up, confused as he stared at the back of Malfoy's head.

"Yeah, but how did you know that Malfoy?" Malfoy stopped polishing the vials for a second before resuming his activities.

"Gryffindors can't exactly keep their mouths closed and it wasn't exactly a secret. Everybody knew." He stuffed the vials into his robe pockets and walked further into the lake to grab a few pieces of clothing that floated on the surface. Harry took his words at face value and didn't ask why Malfoy still remembered small details about Harry's Hogwarts experience. Harry had collected a large amount of clothes and carried it to the suitcases, dumping the dirty damp clothes in and turning to Draco.

"Are you done?" Draco nodded and walked back to the edge of the lake, the bottom of his robe sticking to his legs and dripping down into his socks.

"This is disgusting." He muttered as he dumped their things into the suitcases. "Here's your wand." He carried both wands in his hand and wiped Harry's off on his sleeve before handing it to him. Harry took it and closed the bags, levitating them with his wand so that he and Draco wouldn't get any dirtier. Draco dried them off and fixed his hair, tucking the new long strands behind his ears as they got closer to the castle. Harry paused for a few seconds, right under the tree where he and Ginny had spent so many days cuddling and whispering sweet nothings and saw that it was older now; the leaves were turning brown and gray as they collected in wet clumps on the ground. Draco stood next to him, eyebrows scrunched confusion as Harry put a hand on the ugly tree and took a large breathe. He didn't want things to end with Ginny but every time he came home from a case he realized how little he wanted to be near her, if it wasn't for his kids he would have left long ago.

"Uh... Potter?" Draco's voice shook him out of his musing and he plastered a pleasant smile on his face before continuing towards the castle. Draco watched him, the shaggy brown hair bouncing up and down as he walked, and wanted to ask him what was wrong but it felt strange, like his stomach was coiling up into itself, so he kept silent, becoming progressively more annoyed as he recognized the fake smile on Harry's face, from their younger years.

* * *

**Sooooooo? How was it? Good/bad/atrocious? Review!**

**P.S. - What house should the boys be in? I want to know what you think!**


	2. The Choice

**New chapter! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, the horrible summer sun has made me sluggish so now I spend four to six hours napping. If we get five more reviews, I'll make an effort to post a new chapter by this Sunday. **

* * *

"Hey…" James hopped off the train after a small Ravenclaw. She walked slowly, leaning close to her friends as she began to speak. Her flat nose scrunched up as she looked ahead to where the first years were boarding the boats. "Isn't that Scorpius Malfoy?" James peered around the small group, casually, and spotted the blonde boy that his uncle Ron had pointed out before. Next to the other first years, he wasn't very tall but a familiar, shorter, messy, and raven-haired stood next to him. James walked closer, still near enough to the girls to hear the conversation. "Can you believe that his parents had the gall to send him here?" She whispered "Even after their past with you-know-who." The others hummed in agreement as Scorpius got on one of the last boats and turned to hold out a hand for the other person. The hand was taken gingerly and the person stumbled onto the boat, forcing him to lean against Scorpius for support, when he tripped. "Know what I heard from Candace?" Her voice went high with excitement as she shared the news. "I heard that another Potter is starting school this year." There were a few interested hums but a groan cut through the noise.

"Great, another heroic Gryffindor and another house cup for the Potters." James smirked at their bitter tone as the boats pushed away from the shore, until the lanterns became the only visible sign that they were out there. "Did you hear about the new teachers?" James sped up since he was no longer interested by the conversation. He looked out into the fog as the light from the lanterns began to dim, Hogwarts wasn't far and something about this year filled him with unease.

* * *

"Oh, wow…" Albus gasped as they walked into the great hall. Scorpius stood next to him and also looked around in wonder. The older students were already in their seats and they watched the first years with a general buzz of interest.

"Welcome new students," A tall woman got up from the row of teachers and walked to the large podium with a dark wooden cane in her hand; her gray hair was tied tightly into a bun, her skin was pale and wrinkled, and she was wrapped in dark purple robes that made her look even thinner than she already was. "…I am the headmistress, Professor Vaim." She looked down at the new students. Her eyes were dark gray and, for a second, they seemed to stop on Albus and Scorpius. "I'm sure you are all eager to get the ceremony underway, but I have some news for all of you first. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions teachers, Proffessor Benszaquen and Professor Slughorn, have both retired after many long years of service. That means, we'll be welcoming two new teachers." She looked to the table and frowned. "Has anyone seen our new teachers?"

"What kinds of teachers are late for their own introduction?" One girl said and similar murmurings began to spread. A soft thump began outside the door and everyone turned as two men stumbled into the room. The doors were pushed open and one man stumbled in while another watched from outside. The man at the door seemed to realize how late they were and watched with mild horror as the man who had stumbled in raised his wand at him. "Oh, you'll pay for that one." The first man muttered, struggling to balance as his legs trembled, probably because of a spell.

"Mr. Black!" Vaim screeched and the man flinched before turning around sheepishly. The man was around forty years old, handsome, with shaggy brown hair and light brown eyes with flecks of green. He looked around at the students who were watching him with obvious curiosity and smiled up at the headmistress as he stepped forward, the other man right behind him.

"Um, I'm sorry Professor Viam, it seems that the Potions professor and I lost track of time." He stumbled slightly and Scorpius say the other man's hand come out to prop him up. The other man seemed around the same age; he had jet black hair that fell to his shoulders, large onyx eyes, and soft pale skin. She glared at them as the students snickered.

"Obviously..." Her voice was thick and she nodded towards the table. "Surely, you and Professor Prince will have no problems finding your seats."

"Yes Professor." They both muttered and practically ran to their seats, avoiding the woman's glare.

"They seem kind of goofy." Albus whispered with a smile and Scorpius nodded, grinning as Prince pushed Black off the chair that was furthest from the headmistress and gave him a smirk.

"As I was saying, we'd like to welcome Mr. Prince," The room applauded "our new Potions professor and the new head of Gryffindor house" Prince stopped smiling and shared an alarmed look with Black. "And Mr. Black, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." They both moved to interrupt her but she clapped her hands loudly. "Now, let's begin the sorting ceremony." She grabbed the sorting hat from where it was set on a chair and opened a scroll that was sitting next to it. "Rose Weasley!" Draco leaned over to Harry as Rose climbed up the steps.

"Fix this, Potter!" He hissed. "I don't want to deal with a bunch of annoying Gryffindors for a whole year!"

"Why me? You're the one who demanded to changed names at the last second, you're lucky that I remembered to change what courses we'd be teaching, otherwise those poor students would have to learn DADA with you!" Draco glared at his and gave him a sharp punch in the arm.

"Ravenclaw!" Harry turned quickly as Rose hopped off the stage with a happy but worried expression on her face. A few Ravenclaws immediately introduced themselves to her as she sat down.

"Oh no, Ron's going to be upset." Harry mumbled and made a mental note to owl him later and tell him not to be too hard on Rose.

"Tawney Noel." The girl was small, with naturally tan skin and short, wavy black hair that almost reached her shoulders. She bit her lip in excitement as the hat was placed on her head.

"Slytherin!" The hat said almost immediately and she happily pranced down the steps before sitting down at the Slytherin table with a cocky smile on her face.

"Strange girl." Scorpius whispered, unable to stop himself from smiling as Albus did.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" The polite claps from before were gone and the whole room was silent. Scorpius looked down at the ground as he climbed up the steps; Harry stared at him, he really was like his father, except that the Malfoy-pride was gone. In fact, it was gone for Draco as well. The hat was placed on his head and the gruff voice of the hat echoed in his head.

"_Ah... how refreshing. You want to clear your family name, but you want to do it for yourself... You're lonely, yes, what child like you wouldn't be?" _Scorpius' eyes darted to Albus, who gave him a reassuring smile. "_But you've found someone who can look past what everyone else thinks you are. You'd like greatness but you don't want to make the same mistakes your father did... So where to put you?" _The hat paused for a moment and everyone watched in silence as it made it's decision. Harry glanced at Draco, confused as to why it was taking so long, when Draco's sorting had taken less than a second. "Slytherin!" The hat said at last and Draco let out a deep breath. The room remained silent as Scorpius climbed down the steps and even Draco looked away, ashamed at the treatment his son was forced to endure because of his name. A loud clapping came from next to him and Draco turned to look at Harry, who clapped respectfully, his face serious as the boy walked towards his table. Albus joined in next and Draco smiled at the small boy, who looked so much like Harry. Others joined in randomly and stopped once Scorpius sat down. Vaim looked at the boy curiously.

"...Albus Potter." Albus swallowed around the knot in his throat and stepped forward. The room was mainly silent except for a few older Gryffindors who were already cheering.

"_Another Potter…_" the hat began "_Oh, you don't like that? Yes… I see… you don't want to be compared to your brother or your father. You don't want fame but you want to prove yourself and at the same time get out of your father's shadow. Intriguing…" Albus bit at his lip nervously. "I could put you in Gryffindor… you'd be great there, and you're smart enough to outshine your brother in a number of ways. Hmm… yes, seems like a good fit. Alright then…" _Albus' eyes darted towards Scorpius for a second. "Gry-"

"_Wait!" _Albus screamed it in his head and the hat stopped, confused. "_I want to be in Slytherin… please." _

_"…Are you sure?" _The hat seemed annoyed but listened as Albus nodded. "_Very well…". _"Slytherin!"

* * *

**Aw, I love Scorpius and Albus. I might ship them platonically in this story. What do you guys think? Review!**


	3. Sleepover

**Hey! Oh gosh, I know this is uber late but here it is! REVIEW!**

* * *

Harry smiled and looked at his son, who walked to the Slytherin table quietly, head held high. He clapped lightly as Draco did but watched as he took a seat next to Scorpius. He wondered if he would have looked like that if he had let the hat place in in Slytherin all those years ago. The first-years continued their sorting but the hall remained fairly quiet, everyone looking at Albus and Scorpius, who sat together and spoke softly. The Slytherins seemed happy to have them of course and many introduced themselves to the pair when Albus sat down. When it was over Vaim clapped her hands and the banquet began.

Draco watched his son and smiled a bit, he looked happy. He nudged Harry and leaned over. "Tell her to switch us." He whispered and Harry shook his head. "What do you mean no? I have to watch Scorpius!" Harry leaned over.

"My son is in Slytherin too… and we came to do a job, not spy on our kids." He reminded him and ate slowly. He'd never really eaten much, being malnourished for most of his childhood had left its marks, and too much food always made him feel sick. Draco frowned and Harry almost wanted to smile.

"But I need to keep him safe." He hissed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"If it matters so much to you, you can sleep in my room." He said and smirked down at his food, knowing that Draco would refuse.

"Fine." Draco said and Harry blinked.

"Excuse me?" Harry said and turned to him. Draco smirked.

"I said "fine."" He purred. "I'll sleep in your room." He turned back to his food, looking up at Scorpius every so often.

* * *

Scorpius stared at the two teachers with mild interest and if he hadn't been talking to Albus he would have noticed the similarities between the new teacher and his father. The banquet ended soon and the students followed the prefects to the rooms. As the two walked there a handed wrapped around Albus' arm and pulled him into the boy's bathroom. Albus scrambled to grab onto Scorpius and pulled him in as well.

"What the hell was that?" James hissed as he pushed his bother and friend against the wall. "I thought you wanted to be in Gryffindor!" Albus looked up at him apologetically.

"Well… I did." He said and fidgeted until Scorpius nudged him. "But I changed my mind." He looked up at his brother, who was absolutely seething. "I don't see why it's a problem for you." It would have sounded challenging if Albus hadn't whispered it.

"Because you're a Potter." He said sharply. "Dad and mum were both in Gryffindor. No Potter has been in Slytherin." He hissed at Albus and the boy shrunk down a bit.

"So?" Scorpius said and they turned to him. "That doesn't mean anything. It just means that they all happened to fit the protocol for Gryffindor. Albus is different." Albus smiled at him, grateful, and James glared.

"Don't get involved Malfoy." He was a few inches taller than both Albus and Scorpius and he glowered at both of them. Someone opening the door startled them.

"Malfoy, Potter" Draco walked in and leaned against the frame of the door. "Shouldn't you two be heading towards the dungeons with the rest of the first-years?" He looked at James and then back at the two and he seemed to be a bit out of breathe. "Come, I'll walk you two there." He held the door until both Albus and Scorpius walked out, leaving James inside.

"Thank you, Professor." Albus said and walked next to Scorpius, head held down. Scorpius frowned, worried and touched his hand gently. Albus turned his own hand and took Scorpius', smiling, and Scorpius didn't have the heart to pull his hand away so just blushed and looked at the ground. Draco watched the silent exchanged wordlessly, mesmerized and confused.

"You're welcome." He said and looked forward, occasionally looking over his shoulder for Harry, who he had escaped. He walked them down to the dungeons and had an older Slytherin tell him the password. The opened the door and Scorpius and Albus went in. "Alright, the boy's rooms ar-"

"Found you!" Someone grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall. Harry frowned at him, panting. "You arse!" he wheezed and leaned against Draco, tired and gasping "Stop trying to hide, we still have unfinished business." Draco glared at him and pointed at where Albus and Scorpius stood, staring at them curiously, and Harry jumped back, letting go of Draco.

"…Shouldn't you two be in your rooms?" He asked and Scorpius bit his lip not to laugh.

"Yes," Albus said softly "Professor Prince was telling us where the rooms were." Draco shook his head at Harry and sighed.

"Just go straight and to the left." He said "Your rooms should be in that corridor." They nodded and ran off. "Way to go, Potter" he hissed once they were out of ear-shot. "You almost blew our cover." Harry glared at him.

"I told you we couldn't get too close to our kids." He huffed and Draco looked away, frowning.

"Your children are fine." He said, although, thinking back to the bathroom, he wasn't quite sure about that. "My son's name doesn't exactly give him a low profile." He told Harry. "I have to protect him… and perhaps you should protect Albus as well." He decided to tell him. "Your other son didn't exactly seem too friendly now that your son is a Slytherin." They walked to Harry's room.

Harry frowned at the ground. James was very proud, always had been, and, like his mother, thought that things had to be done in his way or not at all. "…I'll talk to him." He said and Draco nodded. Harry opened his room and the two professors walked in, making sure they weren't being watched. "Alright," Harry said, taking off his cloak and then walking into the bathroom to take off his contacts as Draco hung his cloak on a chair. The teacher's quarters were like small apartments, a green couch sat in the center of the living room, surrounded by bookcases that Harry had already started to fill. There was a small dining table at the far end and a small hall that lead to the bedroom and bathroom. "We need to start working." He came back and sat at the couch, next to Draco, and grabbed his bag from behind the couch. He pulled out a number of papers and laid them out on the space between them. "We know next to nothing." He said and looked at Draco.

Draco pursed his lips and snatched a pen from Harry's bag. "We know that two kids died last year." He said and picked up two sheets, a photo of the corresponding child on it. "One was a second year and one was a fifth year…" he underlined that.

"But there was no connection between the two." Harry said and pointed to the descriptions. "Both friends and families said that the two didn't know each other, and they died about a thousand miles from each other." He crossed his legs and leaned back.

"But they died minutes from each other." Draco reminded him.

"Coincidence?" Harry said and closed his eyes. Draco hit his leg for the man to stay awake.

"I don't think so." He frowned and bit his lip. "They both died about two hours after leaving Hogwarts. The girl tripped and fell into the train tracks…" Harry shuddered "and the second year boy just collapsed of a heart attack."

"I don't know Malfoy." He said "Aside from the time frame, what do we have to go on?" He toed off his shoes and folded his legs up on the couch; Draco hesitated for a moment and then did the same.

"They were both said to have begun acting strange months before their death." He read off the papers.

"Strange how?" Harry asked and leaned closer, so that he could read.

"Missing classes, not talking to anyone, that sort of thing." Harry smirked at him.

"That sounds familiar." Draco smirked into the papers.

"I didn't know you missed my company so much to notice." He said and Harry blushed.

"I did not." He said and Draco smirked wider.

"Of course, I believe you." It felt strange talking like this, to Potter of all people, but it was pleasant as well and gave him a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach. They worked a while longer, until Draco yawned. "Sorry." He mumbled but Harry shook his head.

"No, it's late." He looked at the clock hanging by the door. "We should sleep." He looked back to Draco "You can take the bed. I'll sleep here." Draco made a face.

"Don't be ridiculous Potter." He said "We'll both take the bed." He got up. "I'm going to get my clothes. I'll be back." He stood and left, Harry watched him. Intrigued but a bit confused, Draco had changed. At any point of his life, Harry would have bet that Draco would've had no problem letting him sleep on the floor but here he was, in his room and offering to share. Harry shook the thoughts from his head and stood up; he opened the suitcase in his room and took off his robes, pulling on just a pair of sweatpants. He looked at the bed, it was larger than the one he and Ginny shared and he got an extra set of covers and put them at the foot of the bed as he waited for Draco.

* * *

"I told you they were just working." Albus whispered as he and Scorpius watched Professor Prince leave. They were watching the room from behind a large stone pillar and Scorpius stood behind Albus.

"Pretty late to be working don't you think?" Scorpius whispered back and saw the Professor speed up a bit.

"Pretty late for us to be out of bed and in the corridors." Albus hissed back and the both hid as another Professor walked by. They held their breaths until they could no longer heard the clicks of shoes.

"Alright." Scorpius said, "Let's go." They stepped out from the pillar and then dashed back again. They peeked out and saw Professor Prince going back into the room.

"Okay…" Albus said "So maybe they're not just working."

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
